Roger Lambert
Roger Jonathan Lambert is a character on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He was originally played by actor James Wlcek, but after Wlcek did not renew his contract, the role was taken by actor/television personality, Ryan Seacrest, best known for his long-time role as emcee of the series, American Idol. When Ryan asked to be released from his contract so he could focus more on his radio show, "American Top 40", he was replaced with actor Marc Menard, best known for his roles on All My Children and Watch over Me. Dylan and Sheila's favorite cousin Even at his age, Roger Lambert has always been the looker of his siblings. He was born in Boston, and is the first born of the four children of William and Patricia Lambert. Of his siblings, due to their closeness in looks, he is perhaps closest to his middle sister, television news reporter Caitlyn. After a traumatic rape while still in high school, Roger lived with his Uncle Jeff for a time until he was able to be comfortable with who he is. Also helping him get through the crisis was his second cousin, Dylan Harper, whom, to this day, he considers a lot more of a brother than his own brother, Kip. Roger and Dylan had always been extraordinarily close, even as children, and Roger always looked forward to when Dylan would come down to Florida and visit his favorite cousin. Roger, like most everyone in the family, is fiercely protective of the sensitive Dylan. He and Dylan often spent time with his twin sister (though they did not realize it at that time) Sheila Harper Watkins, who was the third member of their set. Roger and Dylan have a bond where they can sense what the other thinks. They also laugh at things that would go over another's head. Sheila also shares that bond with the two guys. One special memory was when Dylan was visiting Roger in Florida when he was five. He was building a sand castle on the beach nearby the Lamberts home in Palm Beach, when a bully kicked it over. Dylan began to cry brokenheartedly, and while Kip, Alicia and Caitlyn chased the bully down the beach, and their parents scolded the monster, Roger took his sobbing cousin in his arms and caressed his hair gently (a gesture that he still does, even to this day). That simple gesture helped calm Dylan, and after they got the bully, Alicia, Caitlyn and Kip also comforted their cousin. The enterprising Roger works at an ad agency as an executive. Because of him being gay, most men will stop and stare, which Roger doesn't mind. Love came quickly to him, though. He fell in love with Matt Ackerman, the former head librarian at Harvard Library, whom he had dated for quite some time. While Matt didn't understand why Roger is often protective of Dylan, he and Roger have often double dated with Dylan and his boyfriend, Adam Mathison. Eventually Matt became close to Dylan and he finally see why Roger is so protective of him. To Roger, family means everything and to him, Dylan is family (he is like a little brother to him), something he showed Matt. Eventually, Matt realized it, and he became as protective of Dylan as Roger is. Roger and Matt also became a part of a group of gay friends around Beacon Hill. He joins his cousin, Dylan, as well as Adam, Libby Atchison and Barry Harper, two of Dylan's best friends; as well as newcomer Sean Balducci, the grandson of neighborhood divorcee (and busybody), Philomena Balducci. However, certain events threw Roger's orderly world into upheaval. At Christmas 2014, Matt left Roger during the night and moved out of Boston. Rumor has it that he fell in love with vile Kip Waltham, who had once mercilessly cheated on his cousin, Dylan; and moved off with him to New Haven, Connecticut. Because Matt viciously broke the lease, at the evil Kip's request, and failed to pay the rent (also at the command of the wicked Kip), Roger was almost left homeless, and faced a sure eviction; until he received an offer to move in with Dylan and his family. He is currently living with him, while picking up the pieces of his life. Using his power as an attorney, Dylan explained to the courts about what happened, and the eviction was stopped. Kip was later charged with unlawful eviction, and he and Matt were forced to pay the rent for what happened in Boston. They then were never heard from again. They are presumably living in New Haven, living it up Roger is thrilled to be living with his beloved cousin, and because of their extraordinary bond, they are always constantly having a lot of fun. When it comes to closeness, Roger, Sheila and Dylan are three of a kind. Roger knows about Dylan's closeness to his sister; and Sheila knows how close and like brothers Dylan and Roger are; she's even considered a part of their trio. Even their spouses, Adam and Allen, realize their closeness and don't question it. Roger has a special bond with Dylan's twin children, Derek and Ashley. He shares stories of the good and bad times when he and Dylan were growing up with the twins, and they are completely enthralled with the background of the family they are now in. In fact, the bond that Derek, Sammy Forson and Courtney Sue Forson share is quite similar to the bond Roger shares with Dylan and Sheila. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Wheeler family Category:Other relatives of the Harper family